Yelena Fedorova
Yelena Fedorova '''(russian: Елена Федорова') is an antagonist in the book ''Deus Ex: Icarus Effect ''and the game ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution. She is a senior member of the Tyrants. Background With an athletic build and statuesque, augmented height of 6'7", twenty-six year-old Yelena Fedorova is a trained assassin, part of an elite team of special operations mercenaries working for Belltower Associates, a private military corporation. A Russian woman with a cut of shoulder-length, spiky black hair, she's rarely seen out of her combat gear; her only affectation is a silver cross on a black steel chain around her neck, a family heirloom of great personal value. She has progressive mechanical augmentations; her legs have been augmented with digitigrade prosthetics that enable her to move quietly and quickly. These augmentations also give her at least a two foot height boost, giving her an intimidating figure. Yelena is a ruthless and resourceful combatant, never choosing frontal assault when another approach will more easily destroy her enemies with less effort. When she moves, she does so with unexpected agility, speed, and grace - a sleepy-eyed cobra uncoiling rapidly as it strikes. Well aware of being one of few women in a man's world, Yelena has become adept at vigilance and is cautious of everything around her; she's not easy to sneak up on, and usually has a plan for every eventuality. Yelena had a romantic affair with Ben Saxon. Sometime before 2027, she is sent to kill Secret Service agent Anna Kelso, who knows too much about her superior's mysterious work and is considering joining the Juggernaut Collective. Later, she is involved in a confrontation between Anna, Ben Saxon and the two other surviving Tyrant operatives. She is shot with an adhesive non-lethal shotgun round, but she is otherwise unharmed. In 2027, Fedorova is part of the black ops team that attacks Sarif Industries research labs. She prefers hit-and-run tactics: in one instance, she blitzed several guards with dual Hurricane SMGs before cloaking and retreating to a better position afterwards. Later, she and Lawrence Barrett returned from a failed mission to retrieve a Neural Hub from a dead augmented Purity First member, meeting up with Jaron Namir in Highland Park factory complex. Just as they were about to leave, Adam Jensen made his way to the lower leves, where he fought and killed Barrett while Namir and Fedorova escaped. When Jensen traveled to Montreal to confront Eliza Cassan, Federova was waiting for him in the facility that housed Eliza's AI. There, she ambushed him, but was defeated. Tactics Yelena Federova is the second boss fight in the game. She confronts Jensen in Eliza's AI chamber, a large octagonal room with four power generators and leaking coolant on the ground. The room also has several supply lockers stocked with ammo for all weapons and various mines. Federova relies heavily on her cloaking aug and will regularly use it to both recharge her energy and run from Jensen. Though invisible, it is still possible to see her distorted form at close enough range, and the player can easily track her movements through her footsteps in the coolant, or seeing her silhouetted against the background lights as she moves around the room. If fired upon while cloaked, Federova will return fire with her twin SMGs. Federova has two methods of attack - the first is full auto fire on Jensen with her twin SMGs. Dermal armor augmentation will help quite a bit in this fight as Federova can easily gun down Jensen quickly at close ranges. While firing, Federova will not be cloaked. Once her energy is fully charged, Federova will also unleash a running melee attack on Jensen. If she reaches him, she will trigger a Typhoon-like explosive weapon and deal a high amount of explosive damage - enough to kill Jensen in a single blast at higher difficulties. If, however, Jensen goads her into using her melee attack near one of the four power generators around the edges of the room, the generator will discharge electricity, which will shock both Federova and Jensen through the coolant on the floor. Another, slightly riskier option is allow her to close in while charging and activate the Typhoon aug at near point-blank; dealing heavy damage and halting the melee attack. With the EMP Shielding augmentation, Jensen can avoid damage and augmentation loss from the electricity and open fire freely on the stunned Federova. Without the augmentation, the player's best hope for survival is rapid hopping and using health recovery items. As with other bosses, grenades and mines are useful tools, allowing Jensen to halt Federova's movement by tossing planting them in her way. Players should be careful of triggering their own mines, however, especially if they are not shielded against their effects (via the appropriate augs). All three types of nonlethal grenades - concussion, gas, and EMP, will stun her and prevent her from both attacking or cloaking. A useful strategy is for Jensen to stay around the central area of the room, approaching the edges only to plant mines or throw grenades. Staying there will make it easier for Jensen to avoid being hit by Federova's rush attack, as there is more room to sprint away from the blast area, and the columns can serve as convenient shielding. Another tactic is to let Fedorova rush at you when you face her near one of the outer edges in the the room. Turn quickly to cover around a corner, she'll missfire her rush-attack when she is on the other side of the outer obstacle. You may quickly throw a grenade to her or a mine on both sides of the obstacle so she will eventually run into one of them. As this fight is highly mobile, it is not advisable to use cover. Rapid-fire weapons, such as the machine pistol and combat rifle are useful. The heavy rifle can also be used, but the spin-up time for the barrel usually prevents Jensen from landing more than a few shots before Federova recovers. Federova can be stunned by the Stun Gun, but she moves quickly, and her close-range attacks make it dangerous to use the weapon at short ranges. In a rare occurrence she can be glitched to stand still and not shoot the player, even though the effect of the stun gun has passed You can also manually destroy the power generators. Three hits from a Shotgun will turn it red, and two more will fully destroy it, causing the same effect as if she destroyed them. Federova is unaffected by the PEPS weapon. Once Jensen does enough damage to her, or if she busts all four power generators, she will be defeated. Behind the scenes *Fedorova is typically a surname, quite popular, meaning, literally, "of the line of Fedor". Fedor is a Russian equivalent of the male name Theodore (Greek - gift of God), while Yelena is a common female name, English equivalent of which is Helen. *In Deus Ex: Icarus Effect Swallow, James. Deus Ex: Icarus Effect. London: Titan Books, 2011. pp. 359. ISBN 9780857681607 Fedorova never speaks, implying that she is a mute. On page 270, a passage - "sometimes it seemed as if Jaron Namir had never known Fedorova to speak at all." suggests that she did speak at some point in the past. *In the novel, her last name is written as Federova, with an e, while in the game it's Fedorova, with an o. This minor discrepancy has not been explained as of yet. Video Guide The following guide examines how to approach Yelena and discusses the tips and tricks that you can use in order to take her out as easily as possible. thumb|500px|left Gallery DXHR_Fedorova_Body_Shot.png|Fedorova evacuating the FEMA detention facility Fedorova2.png|Fedorova shooting rioters fedorovafigure.png|Yelena Fedorova figure DX3 Yelena Fedorova concept art.jpg|'Yelena Fedorova' concept art References Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Mechanical-augmented characters Category:Deus Ex: Icarus Effect characters